jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
CC-3636/Legends
CC-3636, genannt Wolffe, war ein Klon-Kommandant innerhalb der Großen Armee der Republik und Anführer des Wolfpack. Zur Zeit der Klonkriege diente er unter dem Befehl des Jedi-Generals Plo Koon als Kapitän auf dem ''Venator''-Klasse Sternzerstörer Triumphant und als Kommandant der Bodentruppen in der Schlacht um Khorm. Im Laufe der Schlacht zog er sich eine Kopf- und Augenverletzung zu, sodass er fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat trug. Biografie Die Malevolence Da republikanische Flottenverbände zu einem Zeitpunkt in den Klonkriegen immer öfter von einer mysteriösen Superwaffe der Separatisten restlos ausgelöscht wurden, entsandte der Hohe Rat der Jedi Meister Plo Koon und seinen Flottenverband in das Abregado-System, wo sich die Superwaffe laut Geheimdienstangaben aufhalten sollte. An Bord des Sternzerstörers Triumphant verfolgten sie einen großen feindlichen Kreuzer, bis Wolffe seinem Kommandanten nach einiger Zeit meldete, dass das Schiff langsamer wurde und sie entdeckt haben müsse. Der Jedi-General entschied, vor einem Angriff Kontakt zu Anakin Skywalkers Flotte im nahe gelegenen Bith-System aufzunehmen, um eventuell von ihm Unterstützung zu bekommen. Skywalker verwies jedoch darauf, dass er die Verlegung seines Kampfverbandes mit dem Hohen Rat absprechen müsste, bevor die Verbindung plötzlich abbrach. Das Schiff nährte sich immer weiter, bis Wolffe eine hohe Energiekonzentration bei ihm feststellte. Daraufhin schoss das Schiff ein Ionennetz ab, das die gesamte Energieversorgung der drei Kreuzer − und somit ihre Schilde und Verteidigung − lahmlegte. Unmittelbar im Anschluss eröffnete es das Feuer und hatte leichtes Spiel mit den wehrlosen Kriegsschiffen, sodass General Plo Koon alle in die Rettungskapseln beorderte. Gemeinsam mit dem General sowie den Klonkriegern Boost und Sinker bestieg Wolffe eine Kapsel und floh von dem verlorenen Schiff. An Bord der Rettungskapsel flogen sie in den Trümmern der Flotte herum, als Wolffe einen totalen Systemausfall vermeldete; nur die Lebenserhaltung würde für einige Zeit funktionieren. Die beiden anderen Klone machten sich alsgleich an die Reparatur des Energiesystems, um ihre Überlebenschancen zu erhöhen. Plo Koon ermutigte die Klone, ihr Bestes zu geben, da er davon überzeugt war, dass sie bald gerettet würden. thumb|left|Wolffe mit Plo Koon und den anderen Klonkriegern in der Rettungskapsel. Einige Zeit später stießen sie auf eine weitere Rettungskapsel, die jedoch von außen aufgebrochen worden war. General Plo schloss daraus, dass sie nicht alleine in dem Trümmerfeld waren. Als sie dann endlich die Energie wieder hochfahren konnten, empfing Wolffe einen Notfallfunkspruch aus einer anderen Kapsel. Nachdem sie in Sichtkontakt gekommen waren, sahen sie, dass einige Jäger-Kampfdroiden mit einem Enterschiff diese Kapsel zerstörten. Als die Droiden schließlich ihre eigene Kapsel entdeckten und sich ihr nährten, ging Plo Koon mit Boost und Sinker hinaus, um sie so lange wie möglich zu bekämpfen. Wolffe sollte das Notrufsignal aufrecht erhalten, für den Fall, dass nach ihnen gesucht würde. Obwohl die Droiden die Kapsel mit ihrem Enterschiff einpressten, konnten Plo Koon und die Klonkrieger sie allesamt zerstören, bevor die Raumkapsel ernsthaften Schaden nahm. Wolffe empfing kurz darauf einen Funkspruch von Ahsoka Tano, Skywalkers Padawan, und wenig später wurde ihre Kapsel an Bord der Twilight gezogen. Skywalker brach dann das Sichtfenster auf und befreite den geschwächten Wolffe. Ein Medi-Droide kümmerte sich dann um die drei Klone, während die Jedi auf die Brücke des Frachters gingen. Später wunderten sich Boost und Sinker, dass die Lichter im Hangar ausgingen, woraus Wolffe schloss, dass das feindliche Schiff zurückgekehrt sein musste. Daher hatten die Jedi alle Systeme heruntergefahren, um unter den Trümmern unentdeckt zu bleiben. Wolffe wollte auf die Brücke gehen, doch war er nach der Ansicht des Medi-Droiden noch zu schwach, so dass der Droide selbst nach einem Statusbericht fragen ging. Da die Jedi vergessen hatten, diesen Droiden ebenfalls abzuschalten, wurden das Schiff letztendlich von der Malevolence entdeckt und mit dem Ionenstrahl anvisiert. Im letzten Moment konnte Skywalker die Twilight aus dem Trümmerfeld fliehen und in den Hyperraum eintreten lassen. Sie kehrten später an Bord von Skywalkers Flaggschiff, der Resolute, zurück und Wolffe dankte ihm, dass er sie gerettet hatte. Der Jedi verwies seinen Dank aber auf Ahsoka, da sie nie aufgegeben hatte, nach ihnen zu suchen. Zum Andenken an die vielen Kameraden, die im Kampf gegen die Malevolence gefallen waren, entschied Wolffe, ein anderes Emblem für die Rüstungen des neugegründeten Wolfpack zu verwenden.Video-Kommentar von Dave Filoni auf der Website von Cartoon Network Schlacht um Khorm thumb|Wolffe im Vorfeld der Schlacht Unter der Führung der Jedi Plo Koon, Kit Fisto und Tauht sowie Major Kendal Ozzel wurde Wolffe nach Khorm geschickt, um den Planeten von der Herrschaft des separatistischen Kriegsherrn Unger Gout, der sein Volk versklavt und das auf Khorm abgebaute Agrozit an Graf Dooku übergeben hatte, zu befreien. Die Invasionsstreitmacht landete mit einer Verzögerung, da ein Sturm die Atmosphäre aufwirbelte. Major Ozzel hätte die von Kriegsherr Gout besetzte Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage am liebsten sofort erobert, jedoch wollte Plo Koon zunächst Kontakt mit den einheimischen Widerstandkämpfern aufnehmen. Nachdem sie sich mit den Widerstandskämpfern unter Adaroo getroffen hatten, zeigte er ihnen die Schwachstelle in den Reihen der Droiden. Zunächst wurden ihre Truppen von Protonenkanonen beschossen, daher gab Ozzel den Befehl, die AT-TEs ausschwärmen zu lassen. Nach der Zerstörung der Kanonen durch Meister Tauht konnten Ozzels Läufer die verbliebenen Kampfdroiden ausschalten. Kriegsherr Gout konnte jedoch mit dem Schienen-Jet in die Berge flüchten. Nachdem sie die Anlage gesichert hatte, richteten die Jedi dort eine Kommandozentrale ein. Sie besprachen ihr weiteres Vorgehen gegen die Minen in den Bergen. Während die Jedi einen direkten Angriff für zu verlustreich hielten, sah Major Ozzel darin die einzige Möglichkeit. Auch wenn dadurch viele Klonsoldaten sterben würden, wäre das Sterben im Kampf der Lebensgrund für die Klone – was Wolffe widerwillig bestätigen musste. Nachdem ein feindliches Schiff in das System eingedrungen war, für das sich der Sturm kurz öffnete, schlossen die Jedi daraus, dass die Separatisten über eine Anlage zur Klimakontrolle verfügen mussten. Plo Koon und Kit Fisto gingen mit Adaroo und einigen Klonkriegern auf eine Mission, die Anlage zu zerstören, während sie für die Dauer ihrer Abwesenheit Meister Tauht das Kommando über Ozzels und Wolffes Truppen übergaben.Schlacht um Khorm (Comic) thumb|left|Wolffe und Ozzel werden abgeführt. Nachdem die beiden Jedi für ihre Mission aufgebrochen waren, wurde die Aufbereitungsanlage wieder von den separatistischen Streitkräften angegriffen. Meister Tauht wollte mit Plo Koon Kontakt aufnehmen und befahl Ozzel, ihre Reihen zu verstärken. Doch der Major war in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage zu handeln, daher führte Wolffe zunächst Tauhts Befehle aus. Als der Jedi jedoch von Asajj Ventress getötet wurde, hatte Ozzel nun den Oberbefehl. Er befahl – zum Missfallen Wolffes – einen Gegenangriff. Er ahnte jedoch nicht, dass Ventress nur einen Scheinrückzug durchführen ließ. Als sich die republikanischen Verbände an die Verfolgung machten, erhoben sich Zwergspinnendroiden aus dem Schnee, die die gegnerischen Truppen aufrieben. Major Ozzel gab den Befehl an seine Truppen, sich zu ergeben; daraufhin gerieten sie in Gefangenschaft. Nach der Durchsuchung der Aufbereitungsanlage stellten Unger Gout und Asajj Ventress Ozzel und seine Klonkrieger zum Verhör. Sie wollten wissen, wohin die anderen Jedi aufgebrochen waren. Als Ozzel sich weigerte zu antworten, begann Ventress damit, einzelne Klonsoldaten zu töten. Trotzdem forderte Wolffe ihn auf, nichts zu sagen. Doch der Major gab dem Druck nach und verriet, dass die Jedi auf dem Weg zur Klimakontrollanlage seien. Daraufhin wollte Ventress sie alle töten, doch Kriegsherr Gout hinderte sie daran und ließ die Klone abführen. Wolffe und Ozzel wurden in getrennten Zellen inhaftiert, doch konnte sich der Klon-Kommandant aus der Gefangenschaft befreien und zu den verbliebenen Truppen zurückkehren. Einige Zeit später traf auch Major Ozzel mit einem gekaperten AAT am Sammelpunkt ein, nachdem er und einige andere Klone ebenfalls aus ihrem Gefängnis ausgebrochen waren. Der Major wollte, dass die Transporter abflugbereit gemacht würden, damit er Verstärkung von ihrer Flotte im Orbit anfordern könnte. Wolffe gab zu Bedenken, dass sie erst die Jedi kontaktieren sollten, jedoch glaubte Ozzel, dass sie tot seien. Gerade als Wolffe meldete, dass die Schiffe am Boden festgefroren waren, nahm sie eine Armada der Separatisten unter Asajj Ventress unter Beschuss. Da Ozzel nicht in der Lage war, seine Truppen anzuführen, übernahm Wolffe das Kommando und befahl, bei den Transportern Deckung zu suchen. Ozzel wollte sich wieder einmal ergeben, jedoch weigerte sich Wolffe, diesem Befehl nachzukommen. Da die Jedi inzwischen die Wetterkontrollstation des Kriegsherrn zerstört hatten und sich der Sturm daher auflöste, konnte Admiral Wieler Verstärkung auf die Planetenoberfläche entsenden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnten die frischen Truppen die Separatisten zurückschlagen. Daraufhin nahm Wolffe Kontakt zu Plo Koon auf und gab ihm einen Lagebericht. Nun mussten sie noch die Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage und die Mine erobern. thumb|Wolffe wird von Ventress verwundet. In dem Zeitraum, in dem die Jedi zur Agrozit-Mine aufgebrochen waren, um die Gegend zu erkunden, hatten Ozzels und Wolffes Truppen die Agrozit-Aufbereitungsanlage erfolgreich zurückerobert. Wolffe meldete dem Major, dass sich die Droidenarmee in die Berge zurückgezogen habe. Nun wollte Ozzel unverzüglich die Agrozit-Mine angreifen. Wolffe erachtete diese Entscheidung als unangemessen, da die Jedi zunächst die Gegend um die Mine auskundschaften wollten. Der Major ließ sich davon abbringen, so dass Wolffe den Aufbruch ihrer Truppen in die Wege leiten musste. Mit einer Angriffstruppe bestehend aus V-19 Torrent-Sternjägern, Y-Flügel-Bombern, TFAT/i-Kanonenbooten und zwei ''Acclamator''-Kreuzern starteten sie den Angriff auf die Verteidigungsanlagen der Mine wenige Minuten später. Zunächst deutete alles auf einen schnellen Sieg hin, doch dann aktivierte Kriegsherr Gout seine Agrozit-Geschütze. Binnen kurzer Zeit zerstörten diese Strahlenwaffen die Landungsschiffe der Republik. Ozzel befahl den Einsatz der Bomber, jedoch entgegnete Wolffe, dass das Flak-Feuer zu stark sei und die gegnerischen Stellungen zu robust gebaut seien. Ozzel war erneut mit der Situation überfordert und unfähig, die entsprechenden Befehle zu geben. Wenig später wurde der Major bewusstlos und Wolffe befahl den Rückzug aller Schiffe. Kit Fisto kontaktierte den Klon-Kommandanten und befahl ihm einen Bodenangriff vorzubereiten. Er benötigte eine Ablenkung der Geschütze, um sie zerstören zu können. Wolffe rückte daraufhin mit einigen AT-TEs auf die Bergmine zu und gelangte in Reichweite der Geschütze. Um größere Verluste zu verhindern, befahl er allen Einheiten, in eine gefächerte Formation überzugehen. Durch diese Ablenkung gelang es Fisto und Captain Sharp, die Geschütze zu zerstören, so dass die Kampfläufer ungehindert die Mine erreichen konnten. Oben angekommen, befahl Jedi-Meister Fisto dem Klon-Kommandanten, dass er seine Männer sammeln und ihm ins Innere des Komplexes folgen sollte, wo Plo Koon gegen Asajj Ventress kämpfte. Die Attentäterin war kurz davor, mit einem Fernzünder die Mine in die Luft zu sprengen, als Wolffe den Zünder durch einen gezielten Schuss zerstörte. Da sie sich keinesfalls ergeben wollte, ergriff Ventress die Flucht, wobei sie dem Kommandanten mit ihrem Lichtschwert eine Kopfverletzung zufügte. Die Verletzung war jedoch nicht lebensgefährlich, so dass Wolffe nach der gewonnenen Schlacht der Dankesrede Kanzler Palpatines beiwohnte. Mit Argwohn verfolgte er die Rede des Kanzlers, der Kendal Ozzel aufgrund seiner besonderen Leistungen zum Captain beförderte. Spätere Einsätze thumb|Wolffe teilt Plo Koon seine Beobachtung mit. Aufgrund seiner erlittenen Verletzungen in der Schlacht um Khorm war eines seiner Augen verwundet worden, so dass er fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat trug. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt in den Klonkriegen, nachdem das Mitglied des Hohen Rates der Jedi Eeth Koth von General Grievous besiegt und gefangen genommen werden konnte, sendete der Droiden-General eine Holo-Mitteilung an die Jedi. Die führenden Jedi, darunter der per Hologramm zugeschaltete Plo Koon, schauten sich die Nachricht an, in der Grievous Meister Koth folterte. Nachdem die Übertragung abgeschlossen war, meldete Wolffe seinem Jedi-General, dass er eine versteckte Nachricht entdeckt hatte. Plo Koon gab dies weiter und Obi-Wan Kenobi entdeckte tatsächlich eine Handzeichen-Mitteilung von Meister Koth. Diese besagte, dass Grievous auf dem Weg in das Saleucami-System war. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi und Adi Gallia sammelten daraufhin ihre Flotte, um Grievous zu stellen. Nachdem der Venator-Kreuzer Endurance infolge einer Sabotage durch den jungen Boba Fett auf dem Planten Vanqor abgestürzt war, landeten die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Mace Windu an der Absturzstelle, um nach Überlebenden zu suchen. Durch eine List Boba Fetts und anderer Kopfgeldjäger wurden die beiden Jedi unter einem Trümmerhaufen auf der Brücke des Kreuzers eingeklemmt und waren darauf angewiesen, dass Skywalkers Astromechdroide R2-D2 Hilfe aus dem Jedi-Tempel anforderte. Nachdem der Droide vor den Kopfgeldjägern fliehen konnte, überbrachte er die Nachricht an die Jedi. Daraufhin brachen Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano zusammen mit Wolffe sowie einigen Soldaten des Wolfpack unverzüglich nach Vanqor auf. Mit dem Kanonenboot Plo's Bros folgen sie den abgestürzten Kreuzers an. Während Plo Koon und Ahsoka Tano die Brücke stabil hielten, sprangen Wolffe und Comet herüber, um die Eingeklemmten zu bergen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichten sie mit Skywalker und Windu wieder das Kanonenboot und entfernten sich von dem Wrack, bevor es explodierte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten thumb|left|Wolffe wohnt Ozzels Beförderung bei. Wolffe war ein erfahrener Klonkrieger, der sich im kriegerischen Alltag der Klonkriege durch sein Kampfgeschick und die Fähigkeit auszeichnete, auch in heiklen Situationen eine rettende Strategie ausarbeiten zu können. Er hatte stets ein hohes Ansehen für die Jedi – insbesondere für Meister Plo Koon. Er achtete und respektierte ihre Taten und Entscheidungen. Während der Schlacht um Khorm geriet er desöfteren in Konflikt mit Major Kendal Ozzel. Der Major betrachtete die Klonkrieger als Verbrauchsmaterial und brachte seine Haltung Wolffe gegenüber offen zum Ausdruck. Er missachtete des Weiteren die Vorgaben und Anweisungen der Jedi. Als Wolffe für den längsten Zeitraum der Schlacht unter Ozzels Kommando gestellt wurde, bekam er dies mehrfach zu spüren. Mehrere Male handelte der Major überstürzt und war anschließend unfähig, die Folgen seiner Fehlentscheidungen zu korrigieren. Daher musste Wolffe eingreifen und konnte dank seiner Fähigkeiten das Schlimmste verhindern. Als Ozzel nach dem Sieg der Republik in der Schlacht zum Captain befördert wurde, verstärkte sich Wolffes Argwohn ihm gegenüber, da er in seinen Augen unfähig war. Ausrüstung thumb|right|Wolffe in seiner vollen Rüstung. In seiner Tätigkeit als Kapitän der Triumphant trug Wolffe die Standarduniform der Klonoffiziere. Seine Kampfmontur bestand aus einer Phase I-Rüstung, die mit den Motiven des Wolfpacks bemalt war. An seinem Helm war ein Rangefinder angeschlossen und er trug ein Kama sowie zwei DC-17 Handblaster, so wie es unter anderem bei den ARC-Troopern üblich war. Während seines Einsatzes auf dem Eisplanet Khorm trug Wolffe eine spezielle Rüstung, die ihn vor der extremen Kälte bewahren sollte. Sie war mit blauen Bemalungen verziert und zu ihr gehörten ein Mantel sowie ein Paar Winterstiefel. Auf Khorm nutzte er als Bewaffnung einen DC-15S Blasterkarabiner. Infolge seiner durch Asajj Ventress zugeführten Kopfverletzung trug Wolffe fortan ein künstliches Augenimplantat. Hinter den Kulissen Eigenübersetzung von: „You see he's the leader of the wolf pack. I'm going to get that in the series at some point.“ *Seinen ersten Auftritt hat Wolffe in der Episode Der Angriff der Malevolence der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Später griff man auf ihn in der dreiteiligen Comicgeschichte Schlacht um Khorm zurück, in der er eine größere Nebenrolle spielt. Im ersten Teil des Comics wird auch seine Identifizierungsnummer „3636“ genannt. In den Episoden der zweiten Staffel Grievous' Hinterhalt und Komm' nach Hause, R2 erscheint er ebenfalls am Rande. *In der Comicgeschichte Schlacht um Khorm wird gezeigt, dass Wolffes linkes Auge durch den Lichtschwerthieb von Asajj Ventress verletzt wurde. In der später erschienenen The-Clone-Wars-Episode Grievous' Hinterhalt ist jedoch sein rechtes Auge durch das künstliche Implantat ersetzt worden. Quellen * * * *''The Clone Wars – Schlacht um Khorm'' * * *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *Video-Kommentar von Dave Filoni auf der Website von Cartoon Network Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Klon-Kommandanten en:CC-3636 es:CC-3636 hu:Wolffe nl:CC-3636 pl:CC-3636 fi:CC-3636